


Untitled

by Anonymous



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Also slight authority kink but maybe not where you’d expect it, F/F, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, frigid zelda, hilda is the outgoing one, slutty hilda, so not entirely reversed but a bit, spanking lite, this premise is a vehicle for porn, zelda is the virginal church mouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 18:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: AU: Hilda and Zelda role reversal.Hilda has always been the more outgoing one; more able to externalize her emotions, her needs, her desires. Zelda has always found this difficult. Their polar opposite personalities have earned them polar opposite reputations. Hilda is known to be quite sweet, and very amenable, especially where matters of pleasure are concerned. Zelda is, as her brother used to say, sensible to a fault. She adores tradition and rules, she lives for propriety and restraint. How the Spellman sisters have lived and worked together all these decades is a great source of mystery for the coven.





	1. Chapter 1

Hilda has always been the more outgoing one; more able to externalize her emotions, her needs, her desires. Zelda has always found this difficult. Their polar opposite personalities have earned them polar opposite reputations. Hilda is known to be quite sweet, and very amenable, especially where matters of pleasure are concerned. Zelda is, as her brother used to say, sensible to a fault. She adores tradition and rules, she lives for propriety and restraint. How the Spellman sisters have lived and worked together all these decades is a great source of mystery for the coven.But they share a shining reputation as midwives, a tireless team who miss no detail of a magical pregnancy, and have never once lost a child. It’s the reason Faustus Blackwood, High Priest of The Church of Night was in their living room, consulting with Hilda about the care of his unborn child.

“Though lady Blackwood and I have...” he seemed stuck for words, his stuffy manner not allowing him to be direct. Hilda felt a surge of pity for him, for anyone trying to live their life that way. And it reminded her so much of Zelda. Which made her a little wet. Problematic.

“Been living apart” she offered

“Yes, quite” he nodded and continued “I still care very deeply for her and for my child. You know we have lost two already. I want to ensure she has the best care. You and your sister have never lost a babe...” as he continues to explain his situation and ask for their help she finds herself feeling the sorts of soft feelings she hasn’t associated with Faustus Blackwood since her early days in the church, when he and Edward constantly occupied the salon, debating every evening away. She shifted in her seat and felt the telltale slipperiness between her legs. This was going to be a problem. He and Constance were so recently divorced and he was here asking for her help to care for his ex-wife and his unborn child. And Hilda was getting all distractible between the thighs.

When he rose to go, she rose too and stumbled over her own feet like a silly school girl. She ended up pressed against his chest. Father Blackwood paused and looked very hungrily down at her. He had been in the middle of saying “what a pity your sister couldn’t be here-“

“Is it?” Hilda asked a little breathless at the look in his eye.

He didn’t even bother replying. His mouth was crushing a kiss into hers and his hands were on her sides, pulling her in. A part of her brain very distinctly chanted _oh thank Satan_ now she wouldn’t have to waste time wondering what it would be like.Her hands found his collar and began undoing his buttons. Faustus turned his ferocious kisses to her neck, and his hands groped freely at her body. Very definitely an ass man. She thought he might leave her with bruises on her backside before they’d even gotten started. Her knickers were ruined. She could feel them sticking to her wetness. Which, judging by the size of the growing bulge against her abdomen, she would need every bit of.

She licked and sucked and bit at his chest every bit as viciously as he had at her neck. She was sure she left a purple impression of her teeth over his left nipple. He took her by the hair and gave her another crushing kiss as he walked her backward and pinned her against the wall. He had her dress over her head and her bra on the floor in record time. He was surprisingly tender (for him) with her breasts, and sweet hell he was skilled. He sucked her nipples and massaged her breasts and worried them with his teeth. She’d been wrong then about his preferred fleshy bits. No wonder he’d had such a good reputation with the single women of the coven before he’d settled down. The things he was doing to her tits had her getting desperate. The way he looked up at her as he pinched one nipple between his lips and the other between his fingers made it clear that was his intent. She grabbed a tight fistful of his hair and whispered sternly in his ear “Fuck. Me.” He let go of her breasts with a very pleasing popping noise from his lips and as she undid his trousers Faustus made to pick her up.

Oh what a lovely treat. How delicious to be pinned and fucked up against a wall. She held onto his shoulders and he held onto her thighs and their bodies made an obscene symphony of noises as he fucked her up the to hilt. He hadn’t bothered with her underwear, just pushed them to the side as he slid his cock into her. And what a lovely cock. And again, she had a new understanding of his reputation. Fabulous with his mouth and very well equipped. He was rough with her, but not unconcerned with her pleasure. It was, hands down, the best shag she’d had since she moved back in with Zelda. Hilda sent very satisfied energy to her past self as she clenched and came, getting pounded into the wall by her school girl crush. A victory for lovesick 17 year old Hilda who split all her time down the middle, pining for Faustus and pining for Zelda.

Had she known in that moment Zelda had been watching since the moment Faustus kissed her, she might have come even harder.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Zelda had been just about to enter the room when she saw Faustus take Hilda by the hair and kiss her like it was a punishment. And she’d been frozen in that moment. A million memories and a million emotions flooding her system all at once. She simply stood and watched, much the way one would a train crash. She had no idea when her fingers had sought her nipples. She only became truly aware than she was pinching them as she watched Faustus do what she’d dreamed of doing to Hilda’s breasts for nearly two centuries. Heaven, he was taking his time with her sister’s tits. Just the way Zelda wanted to.  
  
There was a small table just the right height, just outside the lounge door. Zelda, with no small amount of shame, pressed forward against it. The corner provided her aching clit some relief. She covered her mouth as she watched Faustus lift Hilda and shove himself unceremoniously into her. Zelda was more aroused than she could ever remember being. Here she was watching more of Hilda’s escapades, watching from the shadows while her sister takes a man’s cock and she rides a piece of furniture. But oh it’s pressing in just the right spot. As she watched Hilda relishing being driven into the wall, she came. It was a deep, long orgasm that sent waves of pleasure out to the top of her head and bottoms of her feet and seemed to roll through her body again and again. She kept pressing into the table, pressing until it hurt, presssing until Hilda came. Then she backed away like a shot and climbed the stairs to distance herself from the sound of that man coming inside her sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hilda walked into their bedroom several minutes later, deliciously sore and refreshed. She found Zelda there, standing in one of her floor length black silk robes that always made her look a bit like a sinister nun.

  
“What in Satan’s name came over you, sister?” Zelda’s voice was sharp, so scandalized she was breathless with it. “He’s practically a married man. With a child on the way. And not to mention our high priest. How am I supposed to respect a word he says now, knowing what kind of tarts he’s covorting with in the middle of the day?”

  
Hilda was stunned but honestly felt she shouldn’t have been  
“What? And that’s my fault is it?”

  
“Of course, it’s your fault, Hildegard. I saw how you pressed yourself against him like a cat in heat!”

  
“I didn’t make him do anything, Zelda. Your high priest-as you pointed out-chose to have a lovely afternoon, with me. It’s not like you thought he was a virgin, Zelda, he’s only had half the coven”

  
“So half as many as you, then”

  
“Yeah, here we go. No one’s as bad as me” she yelled sarcastically “just wandering around town fucking anyone who’ll hold still long enough. I know what you think of me, Zelda, but I’d rather be a slut than be a rigid old hag like you!”

  
Zelda slapped her. And with the blow she unknowingly sent Hilda a bright burst of memory. Hilda saw herself through the doorway, her and Faustus against the wall. And she felt rage and jealousy, like Faustus was taking something from her, something that was rightfully hers, something she cherished, and it disgusted her. But she couldn’t look away. Couldn’t look away from her own face contorted in pleasure. She felt the hard wood between her legs and the wonderful way it pressed into her. She felt the guilty waves of lust rising in her, looking at her own thighs, spread wide with a body between them. The just as quickly as the vision came, it went away again.  
  
Zelda swished imperiously out of the room, probably believing she was genuinely leaving with the moral high ground. Hilda just stood and held her stinging face, truly stunned with what she’d just learned. So much was beginning to make sense. But so much was still a blinding mystery. She couldn’t help thinking of the night of her dark baptism. She had decided to be brave and reach for Zelda’s hand when everyone was dispersing into the forest, to frolic on the mossy ground or against an obliging tree. Zelda had begun to interlace their fingers before she froze and shoved Hilda away. Why? Why if it was what she wanted?  
  
Hilda had no idea how long she stood there, poring over the memory again and again. Trying to glean every little detail of Zelda’s feelings. Feeling out every little pathway from emotion to root belief, or as near as she could get.  
_Guilt. Shame. Not allowed. Not okay._  
But it was. It wasn’t terribly common practice even among the profane, but it was far from unheard of.  
_Can’t have. Don’t deserve._  
But Hilda felt she did. There was no one she wanted to give herself to more. If anything she had been trying find a replacement for Zelda these last two hundred years. A suitable stand-in. But no one made the cut.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart felt so heavy with the weight of the emotions Zelda carried around with her. It broke her heart to think of Zelda living like that. Her lovely Zelda, her prim and proper Zelda. Zelda who she used to sit with and stare at in the academy library while she studied new languages. Zelda who read her Rumi in the original Farsi then declared it far too romantic to be practical.  
  
Oh Zelda. Sweet, pining, scared Zelda. Hilda couldn’t stand not knowing. She did something she hadn’t done didn’t she was a child and her mother had given her the switch for it. It was far too intrusive, outright bad manners. She went into the bathroom and took Zelda’s hairbrush, laced with shining copper strands, and locked herself in a spare bedroom to meditate. Personal readings behind a witch’s back were considered to be an indecency even the church wouldn’t tolerate. But the entire church of night did not live with Zelda.  
  
What Hilda learned from Zelda’s hairbrush changed her view of their entire relationship. So many near misses. They’d spent their whole lives losing their nerve at the last second. She never cried more in her life than she did that day in the spare bedroom.  
  
_Zelda at 7, being scolded for showing Hilda how to grow a flower in the palm of her hand._  
  
_Zelda at 10, being scolded for leading Hilda into mischief when they were playing hide and seek loudly while the grownups were talking._  
  
_Zelda at 12, being scolded for allowing Hilda to stay up late reading._  
  
_Zelda at 14, being scolded for letting Hilda sleep in her bed after she’d had a bad dream._  
  
_Zelda at 17, being scolded for being antisocial. For spending all her time writing letters to Hilda rather than making friends with the daughters of high society families._  
  
_Zelda at 18, being teased at the academy for having no friends but her little sister._  
  
Hilda cried for Zelda’s loneliness. And she cried in indignant rage at people both long dead and long gone for speaking for her, for policing her life behind her back. For making her every indiscretion something for Zelda to hate her for. But she wouldn’t let that be the end.  
  
She kept looking. She found where Zelda sought refuge. She learned maths, she learned languages, things with rules. Things where the rules were clear, there was a right and a wrong, and if ever the line seemed blurred, there was a book that could be consulted. She could fix her mistake quietly, no one ever having to know that she’d made it. Zelda needed to know her precise path. She needed to feel like she was doing the right thing. All of this was what she already knew about her sister. But now she knew it in more dimensions, now the knowledge almost had solid form that she could hold and examine from new angles.  
She also saw a fantasy of the two of them in the woods next to a bonfire, and she would definitely be returning to that. But she had bigger things to accomplish. She was learning how to woo Zelda.  
  
She waited two weeks. Zelda was still giving her the cold shoulder, even in front of Sabrina. When the poor girl finally asked what the problem was Zelda gave her an icy “She knows what she did”.  
Ambrose, after 75 years, knew better than to ask. This would've seemed like nothing compared the icy autumn of ‘82 when Hilda bedded one of Zelda’s former suitors. Tamar, a sour faced redhead who probably only liked Zelda because she was so in love with herself. But that was in the past. Now Hilda had a plan. A plan she’d been formulating for half a month, the blink of an eye in a witch’s lifespan, but an eternity to anyone aching with unfulfilled love.  
  
She waited for Sabrina to be out of the house, and she’d suggested to Ambrose that he wear headphones after 6pm. Again, he knew better than to ask, and she loved him for it.  
  
Zelda arrived home from her volunteer librarian position at the academy at promptly 6:00. Hilda called for her in a stern voice from their office.  
“Zelda. Come here please”

  
Zelda hung up her fur and and sauntered into the office still holding her gloves.  
“What could you possibly need, Hildegard?”

  
“I need you to sit” she gestured toward the chair in front of her, one of the ones meant for clients.  
Zelda eyed her suspiciously, but guiltily. _She always feels like she’s done something wrong_ Hilda thought with a pang of sadness.  
Zelda sat, straight-backed and tense. Hilda had moved the two guest chairs to face each other at an angle. She walked behind Zelda and sat in the other one. “There’s something you’re guilty of, isn’t there” she asked in a hushed, reproachful tone. Zelda glared at her, but looked unsure. Like maybe she had done something awful and couldn’t remember it.  
“Something you don’t want to tell me” Hilda said, more caring this time, tentative, coaxing “something bad”

Zelda looked really worried, but confused, defensive, angry  
“What are you talking about, Hilda”

  
“I think you know"  
She let that one hang in the air between them for a few uncomfortable moments  
  
“Hilda, I really d-“

  
“Don’t” Hilda interrupted, her stern voice back “don’t you sit there and lie to me”

  
“Hilda, really-“

  
Hilda stood up and closed the space between them. She leaned over Zelda and took her by the chin, making her look up into Hilda’s face. Zelda tightened up under her, face steeling, but eyes wide and wondering. Stomach tightening and legs verging on pressing together.  
  
“You’ve been hiding a secret that you have been made to feel is uniquely yours and uniquely unwelcome. I’m telling you, darling, that it is not”  
Zelda looked touched but still overwhelmingly confused. What Hilda took hope from was that Zelda had not backed away from her touch.  
  
“Wh-“ Zelda cleared her throat “what secret?” Her voice shook and sounded so guilty Hilda was tempted to send her to the corner.

  
“Lift your skirt”

  
Zelda looked at her like they’d both gone insane. She opened her mouth to protest on principle, but Hilda covered her mouth with the hand that had been holding her chin.  
Hilda took a measured, calming breath, shutting her eyes as if overwhelmed with Zelda’s petulance.  
  
She asked in a quiet, careful, fed up voice “Am I going to have to ask twice?”

  
She looked into Zelda’s eyes for the answer. Zelda shook her head almost imperceptibly. Then, with shaky hands, Zelda slowly (as if still unsure she were doing the correct thing) she lifted her skirt halfway up her thighs. Hilda, still covering her mouth, looked down at her still half covered legs, then back into Zelda’s eyes, waiting. Zelda’s shoulders slumped in something like a plea. She was silently begging Hilda not to do this, not to make her vulnerable because she was still so sure that what she wanted was impossible. Hilda did check, she was reading Zelda’s mind, and Zelda-for once-was letting her.  
  
Hilda didn’t shift her disappointed gaze again until Zeld had lifted her skirt up to her crotch. Her legs were very delicately closed. _Very ladylike_ Hilda thought. Hilda removed her hand from Zelda’s mouth and coaxed her to look up again with one finger under her chin. She leaned forward and placed the lightest of kisses on Zelda’s lips. It was almost nothing. It was everything.  
  
“You’ve been” Hilda began, still in her best disciplinarian voice “very naughty. To say the least.” She reached between Zelda’s knees and pushed them apart. Zelda whimpered. She could feel herself descending to the point of no return and she had no idea what lay beyond it. Even if she knew for certain it was a life of bitter loneliness and devastation she didn’t think she could resist Hilda like this. The way Hilda was touching her was like a fantasy she’d never dared to have.  
  
Zelda gripped the arms of the chair and thought she might actually swoon when Hilda lowered herself to kneel between her legs.  
“Hilda” her voice was barely more than a shaking breath

  
“Yes, my love? Did you want to apologize?”

  
“I-“ Zelda swallowed hard “I’m sorry”

  
“Are you? And what are you sorry for?”

  
“You know. Don’t make me say it.”

  
“Oh darling, that’s what this is all about” Hilda assured her as she stroked the inside of Zelda’s thigh with the backs of her knuckles.  
  
“What are you sorry for?” Hilda asked again.

  
“For wanting...for wanting the wrong thing”

  
“The wrong thing? And what does that mean?”

  
“For loving you” Zelda looked like she were going to cry. Hilda pinched the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, hard. Zelda yelped and looked shocked.

Hilda raised her voice  
“You’re sorry for loving me? How dare you say that! You take it back Zelda Spellman!”  
Hilda slapped Zelda’s thigh, near the top, just hard enough. Zelda’s breath caught and her cheeks went pink.  
  
“Zelda” the look in Hilda’s eyes was dangerous “take it” she said through gritted teeth “back”  
Zelda tried. She did try. She just couldn’t exactly speak at the moment. Hilda took the opportunity to spank her other thigh. Zelda’s hand flew to her mouth, trying to catch her escaping moan. Hilda spanked her again, taking her cues from Zelda’s thoughts, from the waves of guilt soaked lust rolling off of her. This was having even more of an effect on her than Hilda had anticipated.  
  
“Look what a mess you’ve made. And of such nice silk”

  
Zelda froze. She panicked and tried to close her legs. Hilda grabbed her knees and held her in place. Her voice and her look were headmistress stern.  
“Don’t you dare. You spread your legs and show me. That mess is mine, Zelda Spellman, and I will look when I want.”  
Zelda seemed frozen in agonized indecision.

  
“Hilda please”

  
“Please? Please what, lamb? You need only ask. You need only ever to have asked. Just... ask me, Zelda”  
  
“Let me take what’s left of my dignity and go”

  
In all her life Hilda had never heard more hollow words. And she could hear Zelda in her own head, begging her not to believe them, being fed up with herself for that very sentiment.

  
“There’s nothing left of your dignity, Zelda. You left it on the corner of the plant stand when you spied on me with Father Blackwood”  
  
Zelda looked like Hilda had slapped her. Her mind went white hot with embarrassment. She wanted to explain. But there was nothing. There was actually not a single thing she could ever say to excuse her behavior.

  
“You should’ve interrupted” Hilda said, stroking idly at Zelda’s slit through her full coverage black panties. “You should always have interrupted me” Hilda’s voice was soft now “every time you saw me with anyone who wasn’t you. I always wished you would.” She looked off into the middle distance, pretending not to notice Zelda’s clit, now hard and straining, begging for more attention than the idle strokes of the backs of Hilda’s knuckles. “You broke my heart that night, you know” she looked up into Zelda’s eyes and now stroked little circles over her clit. Zelda looked perplexed in more ways than one.“My birthday. My baptism. I’d been waiting for you. I didn’t save my virginity for the dark lord, Zelda, I saved it for you.” The memory washed through Zelda’s mind. It was so vivid and so painful from Zelda’s side as well.  
“I saved it for two more years, you know” Hilda added, stroking Zelda’s clit rhythmically upward with her thumb “I waited and turned down satan knows how many boys, and it was harder to turn down the girls. But I wanted it to be you. It took me two years to realize you would never come and claim me. I thought you mustn’t want me. I thought you thought I was silly and dirty and not worth your time. I used to practice for you on other girls. I thought maybe if I got good enough I could convince you. If I could guarantee you an orgasm so good your legs would shake and you’d call my name and beg for more then I could have you.”  
  
“Hilda” Now Zelda really did seem on the verge of tears “Hilda I’m so sorry”

  
“There you go again. Sorry for what?”

  
“I’m so sorry for being a coward. I should’ve gone with you into the woods.” Hilda kept stroking her clit as she confessed “I was afraid. I was afraid that if I let you you’d be like me.... an outcast... a failure. But if you didn’t have the option of leaning on me you could be your own person. And you are. You’re brilliant and beautiful and everyone loves you. They hate me, Hilda. How could I let you be like me?”

  
“Oh Zelda” Hilda wanted to kiss her forehead, but they were in the middle of a different kind of thing. As a compromise she leaned down and kissed Zelda's clit through the fabric of her underwear “you silly witch” she kissed her again and again “how can you think that? There isn’t a man or woman who’s met you who hasn’t fallen in love with you.” Hilda smiled and pressed more kisses to her fabric covered cunt. Zelda finally started to relax. With one tentative hand she reached between her legs to touch Hilda. She touched her just lightly at first, as if making sure she were really there. She stroked her hair and Hilda covered her silk clad slit with kisses, pressing the sweetest ones over her clit.  
  
“Say it, Zelda” Hilda moaned, breath delectably hot over sensitive flesh “please say it”

  
“Say what, my sweet”

  
Hilda closed her eyes and chanted against Zelda’s pussy  
“You know what I want you to say. Say it. Say it, my love”

  
“I don’t know what you want me to say, Hilda” Zelda pleaded.  
Hilda paused her kisses

  
“Zelda if you don’t say what I want to hear I shall leave you here. Unfucked and unsatisfied. And we will continue our lives in the same miserable way we’ve been these last two centuries.”

  
Zelda searched her mind for what Hilda might possibly mean and coming up with nothing but the same desperate obscene plea that had been looping through her mind forever. _She couldn’t mean that_. Hilda scowled at her and stood up, making to leave. Zelda grabbed her hands and in an uncharacteristic show of desperation, pulled Hilda’s hands to her and begged her not to go.

  
“Then say it.”

  
“I don’t-“  
Hilda began to pull away, a look of cold disappointment on her face.  
“Wait. Don’t.” Zelda stuttered and closed her eyes. She took a steadying breath and said “Fuck me, Hilda”  
  
  
Hilda kissed Zelda’s face all over. Zelda clung to Hilda’s sweater and allowed herself, for the first time, to be showered with affection. She kissed Hilda back. She was feverish, hurried, like she was trying to make up for all their lost time with every kiss. Hilda sank back to her knees and began removing Zelda’s sensible black silk. Zelda lifted and wiggled out of them. Hilda’s mouth was hot against her. Wet. Soft. Hungry. The things she could do with her tongue made Zelda furiously jealous of every woman Hilda had ever had before. She thought of every opportunity she’d missed. If Hilda was telling her the truth-and from the conviction of her current actions Zelda was sure she was-then she’d missed so many chances just being a fool.   
  
_In the woods at Hilda’s baptism._  
  
_At a ball during Hilda’s second year at the academy. Zelda didn’t ask her to dance, even though she looked radiant and unholy in that blue dress._  
  
_When Zelda was thirty and visiting London. Finally feeling able to be honest. The day she didn’t knock on the door because she heard a man’s voice and Hilda’s laugh._  
  
_The night seventy years later in Paris when they were both drunk and Zelda watched her accept a dance with a woman she ended up going home with rather interrupting like she wanted to. Because she believed Hilda would be put out at the idea of a night at home with her dull sister instead._  
  
In the present moment Hilda grabbed Zelda’s hands and looked into her eyes. Zelda felt her mouth sucking passionately and she felt rather than heard the thought pressed into her mind “ _We’re here now. I have you now._ ” And Zelda was pulled back into the present. The glorious present in which the one woman she always wanted was doing things to her that she hadn’t had the courage to fantasize about. Doing incredible things with her mouth. Things that were driving her hips to act on their own, and her voice to escape unchecked, and pleasure to totally overwhelm her. And she was lost in the most liberating orgasm of her life.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
In her own bed that evening, Zelda emerged from under the covers, flushed, messy, and triumphant. Hilda smiled wide in the afterglow of orgasm. Zelda had been a little overeager, a little clumsy, but in the end, spectacular. Hilda tucked Zelda’s messy hair behind her ear and asked  
“What do you want to do now then?”  
Zelda watched her mouth as she asked the question and then blushed in favor of answering. Hilda heard her thought without even trying   
_make you come at least once an hour for the rest our lives_  
Hilda laughed out loud. Then she took Zelda’s face in her hands and brought her into a kiss.  
“Zelda Spellman, you are filthy.”

  
“Funny to be accused of filth by you” Zelda retorted as she slid her hand between Hilda’s legs to double down on her wish.

  
“Yes I know, I’m the town bicycl-“she was cut off by her own moan as Zelda slid her fingers inside.

  
“Not anymore you’re not” Zelda bit the younger witch’s shoulder “you’re my bicycle now” she declared, low and gravelly while she fucked Hilda and began rubbing the heel of her hand against her clit “I will be the only one who rides you from now on”

  
Hilda moaned “uh huh” and nodded. “Yours”

  
“And the blasted high priest can find another midwife. I don’t ever want him in my house again”

  
“Never”

  
“And certainly not in my sister”

  
“Never again, Zelda, I promise”

  
“Because you’re mine”

  
“I’m yours. I'm yours”

  
Hilda kept repeating it. She came still repeating it. Zelda vowed she would find ways to inspire Hilda to come saying those exact words for the rest of their very long lives.

 

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
